From and To
by Invader Vidya
Summary: It was simple. It was not a diamond-encrusted, engraved necklace. It was a simple silver bracelet that went around her wrist. So then why did she feel so amazingly grateful? Sucky summary. Probably even more suckier story. But read anyway? I like reviews.


**I know this would never happen. That's why it's called a 'story'. You morph the minds and characters into your own puppets. :P They do whatever you want them to. I already know this is impossible, so don't send me reviews saying, 'OMG THIS WOUL N EVER HAPPEN LOLLOLOL' please. ^^ And I'm aware it's not Christmas. x)**

Emma stared at the large tree in the center of the room. If anybody ever paid attention to her, they'd immediately notice that she obviously had never had a Christmas tree..or a Christmas at all before. She didn't even seem to know what a Christmas tree was when they had first started talking about it.

It was large, and..green. And shining, sprinkled with glitter and tinsel, big flashing lights wrapped around it like a neverending embrace.

And on the very top of it was a big, shining, blinking star.

It was a Christmas tree anyone could ever dream of. She stayed back near the window, to not bother anyone on this quite enjoyable day.

Gifts circled underneath the tree, and she wondered if somebody—just one, Hank or Charles, maybe. They were the nicest of the X-Men. Well, they were the nicest to her, at least.

She was careful to stay -out- of sight while everybody took pictures. She did not want to be included in a picture.

_That's a lie and you know it._ Singsonged the annoying voice in her head.

_Shut up._ She snapped back angrily, folding her arms and looking around the bright, overly-decorated room.

_You know it's not over-decorated, you know you wish you had a childhood like this, you do, don't you?_ The voice came again, a grin clearly heard in it's tone.

She didn't respond this time.

They all stepped forward to take their gifts.

"Oh, Bobby, it's beautiful, thank you so much!" the pretty girl, Kitty, said, tears shining in her eyes as she jumped up from her seat and hugged her boyfriend.

She had gotten a necklace – a heart-shaped locket necklace, to be accurate.

Emma remembered when she had a boyfriend. Of course, that was all in the past, now.. but she still remembered. When life was..not so great, but still better than what it was right now.

She supposed Christmas was a time for family and friends. She was neither.

She was overwhelmed—even afar, by the amount of gifts underneath the tree. Perhaps it was just her. Rogue smiled brightly, tears shining in her eyes – much alike to Kitty – as she opened her gift from Logan, a diamond encrusted bracelet.

"Whoa, there, don't get all teary-eyed on me now, kid." Logan said gruffly as Rogue jumped into his arms, muttering over and over into his chest about how it was the best gift she had ever received.

Emma shivered as a cold breeze hit her straight in the face. She hugged herself, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

She didn't open them when there was more shocked, but very pleased exclamations of 'thank you!' and 'best gift ever!' but she finally opened her eyes a few minutes later when Rogue called her out.

"Miss Frost? You've, uh..got a present here."

Emma almost looked around for another 'miss Frost'.

Present? Her? Emma? Frost? Miss? Me? Huh. Well, that hadn't happened to her before. She felt like her brain had broken into a million pieces in her head as she stepped forward slowly, deliberately. Her face was blank and cold as she took the gift.

It was nice. And wrapped. And pretty..and it had a bow on the top of it, just like all of the other presents. It wasn't wrapped in old, torn brown package paper, either..it looked like all of the other gifts.

She wondered why that was before she slowly read the card outloud:

"To: Emma Frost, From: Charles" She mouthed it two more times. They waited, watching intently. Why wasn't she tearing into the gift eagerly?

She didn't feel disappointed at all, knowing who it was from. She was surprised to get a gift from even Charles. Charles was kind, and not in the way that clearly said that he pitied her. He was simply..kind.

But quite honestly, she expected to be ignored by everyone this year. Like every other year. She supposed it was a different case, for the X-Men.

Her fingers slowly undid the bow, making sure not to tear it off eagerly like a spoiled child awaiting a large gift. They were all waiting impatiently—probably to unwrap their own gifts, but she would not tear the beautiful gift open.

Finally she finished unwrapping the paper delicately. She let it fall to the floor and she stared at her gift, hugging it to her chest and keeping it away from prying eyes. She held it up.

She felt a bit dizzy, and she quickly found another wall to lean against.

It was beautiful.

It was like nothing she had ever gotten before—sure, past boyfriends had gotten her little anniversary gifts and birthday gifts, but nothing compared to this.

_Why are you gawking over it like some stupid idiotic child? Speak up! Thank him! Sheesh. It's not that much._ She ignored the annoying voice in her head.

It was a bracelet.

Unlike the one that Logan had gotten Rogue, it definitely was not diamond encrusted. It was not engraved, either, like Kitty's necklace was.

It was simple. It was not overly-beautiful, but to Emma, it was really the most beautiful thing she had ever gotten.

She would never tear up infront of all of these – these – students, though. Or in front of Logan, or Jean, or Scott. She would never do that.

It was silver- a simple, thick silver band. She stared at it for a moment longer, before slowly lifting her head.

They were looking at her—the looks ranging from bored, to 'I want to open my next gift, so hurry it up already!' to 'I wonder if she likes it' to absolutely uncaring.

With—dare she say it—shaky fingers, she slipped it over her wrist and clasped it on. She pushed herself from the wall she was currently leaning against and walked over next to Charles, seeming to 'prefer' to lean against the wall near him, instead.

_Well? Do you like it?_ There was a smile in his voice as he sent his words to her telepathically.

She watched Logan unwrap another gift and she slowly nodded—just the barest hint of a movement.

_Yes..it's beautiful. Thank you, Charles._

_You are very welcome, my dear._

**Hate? Love? Want to kick puppies it's so horrible? Want to stab me with a very pointy sharp sword for the terribleness that is this story? Press the blue button below then. :D**


End file.
